1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for real time deposition process control, where the control is based on a detection of resulting products, and more particularly, to a system and method for real time deposition process control based on resulting product detection, where the deposition process is an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional method for controlling a deposition process, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,745. As illustrated, FIG. 1, includes a deposition chamber 150 for performing a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process on a wafer 156. A residual gas analyzer (RGA) 152, for analyzing gases by ionizing gas molecules and separating ions by mass, is mounted on the deposition chamber 150. The RGA 152 analyzes the resulting gases during the CVD process performed on the wafer 156 to acquire RGA data associated with processing parameters of the CVD process.
Subsequently, the wafer 156, having undergone the CVD process, is unloaded from the deposition chamber 150 and is then transferred to a measurement chamber 154 for measuring the thickness or other electrical properties of a thin film deposited on the wafer 156. If the measured values are different from processing target values, various processing parameters of the CVD process are adjusted.
Using the conventional technology described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,745, produced wafers 156 that do not satisfy the processing target values (within a given tolerance) cannot be reworked. Further, if the measurement time for the sample wafers is increased, all the following wafers on which the process is performed for a given time also will not satisfy the processing target values. As a result, many wafers are produced, which are not usable.